


siri, open tinder

by dreamsinbloom



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gay!Awsten, Gay!Patty, M/M, Online Dating, Soft!Patty, Tinder, awsten knight - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, patty walters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinbloom/pseuds/dreamsinbloom
Summary: patty's decides to give up on grindr and downloads tinder





	siri, open tinder

**warnings: swearing and mentions of sex**   
**patty's p.o.v**

"why are so many people showing their dicks on here?!" i yell loudly, tossing my phone onto the sofa. i've been on grindr for a week and i've been sent at least 100 dick pics. i think i'm gonna deactivate my account and try a different app.

a lot of my friends have said tinder is better than grindr so i guess i'll try that, i delete my grindr and then download tinder. i pick out some of my favorite pictures of myself for my profile, most of them professionally done.

i decide to make my bio, "just a lame pop-punk boy looking for love." it's simple but i think it'll do. i start scrolling through tinder to try and find a cute guy, most boys are shirtless and showing off their muscles, they're not really my type so i just swipe left.

i see a boy who's not too muscular but pretty cute, he's got a few tattoos, black hair, dark skin, brown eyes, he's beautiful. i swipe right on him and hope that it'll be a match.

i go through a few other guys, one has bright green hair, blue eyes, and a lot of tattoos, he kinda looks like he hasn't left his scene phase so i end up swiping left. another guy is in about his late 60's, i really should've picked an age preference, i swipe left because he's not a sugar daddy.

finally after a couple of more pictures, including at least 10 shirtless pics, 2 guys looking for threesome's, and 3 dick pics i finally come across the perfect guy.

his name is awsten knight, it's spelled really weird so i'm slightly intrigued. he has lavender hair, his eyes are two different colors, ones blue and the other is green. in one picture he's got the cutest smile on his face, he looks so lovely and cute.

his bio says that he's a messy pop-punk guy who has a cat and probably loves dogs more than he loves people, his bio is pretty lame but in a cute way. i decide to swipe right on him.

i smile to myself as i see it's a match, in about 3 minutes i get a message from him which just simply says, "hi." i take a deep breath before texting back. i'm a gay, nervous mess.

 **patty**  
hi!

oh my god, was the exclamation point too much?

 **awsten**  
how are you, cutie?

oh my god he called me a cutie, holy shit. a cute boy called me a cutie!!!!

 **patty**  
i'm pretty good, hbu pretty boy?

i can't believe i just called him "pretty boy," ahhhhh, what if he hates that nickname. goddammit i'm so nervous.

 **awsten**  
i see you're a fan of nicknames as well, and i've been good. you wanna play 21 questions? (like in a non-sexual way)

i chuckle to myself, this guy seems dorky and nice, just my type.

 **patty**  
i'd love to, i wouldn't mind if things got sexual tho (that was a joke i promise)

 **awsten**  
let's get this started then, i'll go first, favorite band?

 **patty**  
would it be lame to say it's my own band lol (it's actually my chemical romance bc i'm lame as hell)

    **awsten**  
would it be lame to say my favorite band is my band too (also i'm a slut for my chemical romance)

 **patty**  
we're both band guys huh?

 **awsten**  
looks like it, you better not be one of those fake ass band guys who try and get close with other musicians to seem cool because those suck

 **patty**  
i can assure that i'm definitely not a fake ass band guy haha

 **patty**  
everyone calls me soft and pure

 **awsten**  
you did look pretty soft in those pictures, especially the one of you in a flower crown. would it be lame to say that picture made me wanna pinch your cheeks and see you blush?

 **patty**  
it's kinda lame but also kinda cute, just like your bio

 **awsten**  
i'm not sure if i should be offended that you called my bio lame or thankful that you thought it was cute too

 **patty**  
you can be a bit of both, just get mad for .5 seconds and then be a cute lil softie

 **awsten**  
that's low-key the purest and softest thing i've heard all day

 **patty**  
i'm a very soft person, i wanna give everyone my love

 **awsten**  
well then how about you come give me some love on friday, we could meet at the starbucks on 5th avenue and go on a date

holy shit i just got asked on a date by an extremely cute, kind, and funny boy!!

 **patty**  
i'd love to, 10am work for you?

 **awsten**  
definitely sugar


End file.
